Union of Soviet Socialist Memes
The Union of Soviet Socialist Memes (USSM) is a powerful country in the Derp Cat universe. They are similar to the Soviet Union of the real world but waaaaaayyyy less communist, and are the equivalent of Russia. History The Union of Soviet Socialist Memes was a country that had been around for a while, going through many iterations throughout the years, including it's feared and infamous stint of communism. However the USSM as we know it today is different from these. After the old USSM collapsed, causing the end of the Cold War, the country sought to reform itself, and it's people flocked to the leadership of an honorable individual known as Soviet Bear. This bear was a proud Russian Bear, seeing that his people needed leadership, and became the leader of the new Union of Soviet Socialist Memes, leading the country to become democratic (with some Soviet tendencies) and ushered in peace between nations, even the USSM's old enemy the United States of Murica, which would later become Reddit. The USSM also joined the United Memes, in order to further peace between itself and other nations. The USSM remains a lead world superpower to this day, even after the tragic death of their leader at a United Memes meeting that was attacked by the Mary Sue Terrorists. Luckily, his successor, Rainbow Stalin, has kept the nation stable since then. The USSM has remained peaceful, save for the war with the Lolcat Reich (Formerly and then again Germeowy) which it eventually won out thanks to the aid of it's new leader and the Doggo Empire. In the modern era, The USSM remains mostly peaceful, and has even made an alliance with Derp Cat Legion. However with politicians like Vladimir Putin rising in power, it unknown how long this will last. International Relations The USSM has close ties with several nations such as Memeland, Reddit and the Doggo Empire, but has its fair share of enemies as well due to its governing style. Their enemies are numerous, but not enough to raise much alarm for the citizens of the USSM. Militiary The USSM has one of the most powerful militaries in the world, and are on par with their real life counterpart. Their nuclear arsenal, as well as their arsenal of Cringe Weaponry are matched by few of the world's other nations. Since Rainbow Stalin took office, the USSM's already powerful military has been bolstered by used of magical energies. Economy The USSM is the world's leading producer of Russia memes, and also leads in the industry pet bears, and is a leading producer of various weapons which are used by several nations. Religion and Culture The USSM is prideful nation, and it's people quite nationalist compared to other countries. While not elitist like some citizens of the Mary Sue Empire, or outright insulting outsiders like Kekistan, the USSM people are still very prideful of their abilities and skills, some considering themselves superior to Americans, likely leftover resentment from the Cold War. However, most Russians (yes they are still called that) are honorable, and value strength and valor. It is for this reason they are often respected by outsiders. However. a few are very extreme, some even longing for a return to the USSM of old and it's communist roots. However these people are fewer and far between. Known Residents * Rainbow Stalin (Leader) * Soviet Bear (Former Leader) * Vladimir Putin (Politician) * Proud Soviet Russian * Heavy * Billions others Trivia * The flag of the USSM is meant to be a reference to Rainbow Stalin, not a jab at the LGBT community like I have a feeling the image was intended for. * Obviously, the USSM is the Russia equivalent of the derp cat universe. Due to the prevalence of Soviet Russia memes, it was decided to make it partially based on the Soviet Union as well. * "Soviet Memes" is an acceptable shortening of the name, I have no idea why it wasn't used anywhere besides here lol. National Anthem Category:Soviet Memes Category:Countries Category:Factions Category:Allies of Derp Cat Legion Category:United Memes member countries Category:IN SOVIET RUSSIA Category:Derp Category:Memes